memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dr. Relezt/ Star Trek and Gay
Dies ist eine Sammlung über die Macher von Star Trek und das verhälltniss zur Homosexualität. Homoerotik im Spiegeluniversum Lesbische und Schwule Küsse (?) Der erste Lesbenartige Kuss zwischen einer Frau und einem "Mann im Frauenkröper", wie bei Jadzia Dax und Lenara Kahn war in zu sehen. Datei:Jadzia küsst Lenara.jpg Als Kes von dem Geist Tierans bessesen wird in , Küsst sie ebenfalls als "Mann im Frauenkröper" Tierans Ehefrau Nori sowie Tuvok, zudem will Tieran aus taktischen Gründen den Sohn des Autark Ameron heiraten. Fähnrich Freeman Dr. Crushers Krankenpfleger, Fähnrich Freeman, sollte in einem nicht Produzierten Drehbuch der Star Trek: The Next Generation 1. Staffel schwul sein - Idee Roddenberrys, um dieser Minderheit Respekt zu zollen. Doch nach Rodenberrys tot kam es nie dazu. Paramount lehnte ab. (Quelle: SpaceView Ausgabe 3/09) thumb|Der Schwule in Star Trek VIII (?) Lieutenant Hawk Garak, Seven of Nine ... Wäre es nach dem Schauspieler Andrew J. Robinson gegangen, so wäre zumindest eine Figur in Deep Space Nine schwul (oder bisexuell) geworden. Ein undurchschaubarer Charakter namens Garak, der zum festen Personal der Raumstation gehörte, ein Cardassianer, ein „einfacher Schneider” mit einer mysteriösen Vergangenheit. Zu Beginn der Serie gibt es regelmäßige Treffen zwischen Garak und einer der Hauptfiguren von DS9, dem Arzt Dr. Julian Bashir. Bashir ist jung, unerfahren, gutaussehend – Garak ist älter, weiser und absolut undurchschaubar. Wenn man sich die ersten Begegnungen der beiden ansieht, auf Blicke und Gesten achtet – man könnte durchaus auf die Idee kommen, daß unausgesprochen mehr abläuft als nur ein Gespräch über politische Ideen und kulturelle Differenzen zwischen Menschen und Cardassianern. Und der Eindruck ist nicht falsch. Am Rande der „Expo-Trek”, erzählte mir Robinson, Jahrgang 1946 und heterosexuell (auch wenn er in einem TV-Film mal Liberace spielte) von seinen Ideen zur Figur des Elim Garak: Warum müssen für Aliens – im Englischen nicht nur das Wort für Außerirdische, sondern gleichfalls für Ausländer – westliche Moralstandards gelten? „In meiner Vorstellung ist Garak jemand, der, würde er sich sexuell von einem Stein angezogen fühlen, er würde versuchen ihn rumzukriegen.” Warum sollte sich ein Außerirdischer an konservativ-amerikanische Wertmaßstäbe halten? Garak findet Gefallen an Dr. Bashir, warum auch nicht? Eine Idee, mit der sich die Produzenten und Drehbuchautoren von DS9 nicht anfreunden mochten. Garaks und Bashirs regelmäßige Treffen zum Essen wurden reduziert, und schließlich verpasste man dem Cardassianer eine Romanze mit einer wesentlich jüngeren Frau. „Ein armseliger Versuch, Garak zu heterosexualisieren”, wie Robinson meint. „Garak und diese junge Frau, das wirkte mehr wie eine Dirty Old Man-Sache, dann haben sie die Schauspielerin, die die Rolle spielte, auch noch dauernd ausgetauscht, es funktionierte überhaupt nicht.” ... War die ursprüngliche Star Trek-Serie einst Vorreiter im Ansprechen heikler Themen und unbequemer Wahrheiten, so fallen ihre Nachfolger heute mehr durch Übervorsichtigkeit und politisch korrektes Taktieren auf. Während in anderen US-Fernsehserien schwule und lesbische Charaktere längst zum festen Personal gehören und selbst Zeichentrick-Serien wie die “Simpsons” kein Problem mit dem Thema haben, zieren sich die Verantwortlichen bei Paramount noch immer, einen Homo in Star Trek auftreten zu lassen. Gerüchte, daß eine Figur in „Star Trek: First Contact” schwul sein solle, oder daß das Quotenpushende Borg-Babe Seven of Nine in Voyager sich zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühle, wurden eiligst dementiert, genauso wie, daß jemand aus der Stammbesetzung von “Enterprise” sich zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlen würde – nicht ohne zu versichern, daß man natürlich nichts gegen Homos habe. Anfang der Neunziger Jahre hatte Gene Roddenberry in Interviews versprochen, daß auch in Star Trek ein Platz sei für Homosexuelle. Er hatte erklärt, daß sich sein eigenes Bild von Schwulen und Lesben im Laufe der Jahre zum Positiven gewandelt habe. Vierzehn Jahre später warten die Fans noch immer; und die Hoffnung, daß im neuen Film, der für 2008 angekündigt ist und der die Jugenjahre von James. T. Kirk (...) beleuchtet, ein Queer-Character zur Besetzung gehört, könnte schon bald wieder enttäuscht werden. ... „Es sind Feiglinge”, wiederholte Andrew J. Robinson auf der großen Bühne, nachdem sich der Applaus der Fans gelegt hat. „Ich hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit gehabt, die Rolle Garaks als schwul zu spielen, aber sie haben sich einfach nicht getraut, in diese Richtung zu gehen.” Wieder Applaus. „Ich komme immer wieder darauf zurück, auf die Angst der Leute vor unklaren Personen, vor grauen Personen, die nicht eindeutig schwarz oder weiß sind.” So gesehen steht die Angst der Produzenten vor Garak für die Angst der amerikanischen Gesellschaft vor Uneindeutigem, vor Dingen, die man nicht versteht. Auch für Homophobie. ... (Quelle Die Fünf Filmfreunde 10.Aug.2006 ) Malcolm Reed '' Ich hab einmal im Netz gelesen, leider finde ich den Link nicht mehr, das die Manager von Dominic Keating ihm gesagt hätten des er eine Rolle in Star Trek: Enterprise bekomm. Sie sagten ihm auch das seine Rolle Malcolm Reed schwul sei. So bereitete er sich auch darauf vor, das Management hatt ihm dann aber gestanden, dass sie ihn nur ein wenig veräppeln wollten.'' Ranul Keru Der Non-Canon Charakter Ranul Keru, aus der Romanreihe Star Trek: Titan ist ein nicht vereinigter homosexueller Trill der mit Lt. Hawk eine Beziehung hatte, bis dieser von den Borg assimiliert wurde. Der Autor Andy Mangels der mit am ersten Band der Reihe schrieb, hat sein Aussehen und sexuelle Neigung auf diesen Charakter übertragen. * www.andymangels.com